Melt
by Anzu2
Summary: Depression of a teenager can reach an all time low, and even the most optimistic can fall. The sight of your love with another can push you to your limits, and sometimes the only way to break the pain...is to break your skin. InuKag


"Melt"

By – Anzu2

Type: One-shot (2 chapters)

Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance

Status: Incomplete

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This fic is just one of many my mind and muse decided to give me.

(A/n: This story is only going to be two chapters long, and it completely clashes with most of my other stories. This story's dedicated to all those who have this problem, and I hope they can find some help in this world. On with the story!)

--------------------------------------

_**How the pain melts away,**_

_**How the blood eases my depression, **_

_**How it releases my sorrow and problems for me, **_

_**How it slices through no one's compassion. **_

Inuyasha...how can I have come to this? Those golden eyes filled with love for me...how could I have not seen through the lies? I caught you with her for the last time. I've had enough of finding you with that...that bitch. I should have listened to my friends...stupid heart, stupid Kikyo, stupid Inuyasha!

_**How I thought you loved me**_

_**How I thought we had it all**_

_**How you have used me**_

_**How you watch as I fall**_

Kagome...you've misread me. I do love you, but my mouth never can mumble the words. I know you saw us...I know you heard me. But what you and I have, Kikyo can never touch. But I want you both...I know I'm not being fair, I know I'm too stubborn to ever admit it aloud, but I can in my thoughts. Kagome, I love you, but what you saw was love too. I'm torn between two women of the same face...kami help me. I'm desperate to find you; I don't know what you'll do...but something tells me it's nothing good. I'll be damned if you try anything tonight. I'll find you...my Kagome...

_**How you misunderstand me**_

_**How you picture me as cold**_

_**How you twist my words**_

_**How you think I have no soul**_

I hold my solution in my hands. It's sharp edge perfect for the occasion. I lift up my wrist. I cut my arm...maybe the blood flowing out of my body will take away a part of me. The part that loves Inuyasha. The part of me I want to forget. I cut just enough for the blood to flow; I don't want anyone to see scars. What will they think of their optimistic Kagome? I just want to be left alone. Just me, my razor, and my mind...for now anyways.

_**How the blood drips down my wrist**_

_**How it melts away my pain**_

_**How I know what I'm doing is wrong**_

_**How I carve in your name**_

I reach outside her window. Her curtains are pulled back as I perch myself to go inside. I'm about to knock on her window when a strong smell reaches me. Blood. It's blood. I kick in the window and land on her soft rug. She sits with her back to me by her desk. She turns to me, and I see it. I see my name etched in blood on her arm.

_**Melt**_

_**Melt into me**_

_**Melt away my pain**_

_**Melt, and set me free**_

_**Melt away my love for you**_

_**Melt away this lovers tune**_

_**Melt away my sorrowful tears**_

_**Melt away the end that came too soon.**_

He looks at me with such surprise. Those golden eyes full of confusion...yet so sad at the same time. The blood from my arm drips to the floor, staining the rug. I can't look at him. I turn away from his handsome face, his guilty expression. I feel his gentle touch under my chin. His gaze searches mine; trying desperately to find an answer to my pain. How can he be so clueless? You'd think he'd know. Him...of all people.

_**How you stare at me **_

_**How you look so confused**_

_**How you want to solve my problem**_

_**How you know that it's you**_

Her blood drips down on the floor. The soft landing of each drop crushes my heart a bit more. I look into her eyes, and try to figure out what made her do this. It hit me as I glanced down at her arm. It's the fault of the one who betrayed her love; it's the fault of the one whose name is carved into her arm to scar; it's all my fault.

_**How you know it's all your fault**_

_**How you look away from me**_

_**How you want to be alone**_

_**How you don't want to leave me**_

He turned away from me, and I know he's ashamed. He knows now why this has happened, and why a little more of me drips onto the rug. The tearing of cloth rips into our silence. Hard to believe we haven't spoken a word all this time; but actions speak more than words. I watch as he wraps a part of his hoari around my arm. I wince in pain as he tightens it, and he moves more gently. Soon my arm is completely wrapped, bandaging the bleeding. He lifts my head once more towards his face. If only this would have happened a few hours ago, I would melt in his arms. But destiny never goes by the time management we want it to, and time does not go backwards. I look away from him; my head turning in his hand. My eyes moisten, but I refuse to cry. I won't let him see what damage he has done to me. I won't let him see how he's broken my heart. I won't!

_**How you look at me**_

_**How I look away**_

_**How I won't let you see**_

_**How my heart's gone astray**_

As she breaks our locked eyes, I smell her tears. I want to make it up to her. I want to show her that I love her too. She refuses to let me se what she's thinking; but I can read her like she reads her text books. I have broken her trust, faith, and heart. All with a simple kiss to another. I will never understand females and their jealousy, but I can relate. But with bitches, it's more pure hatred. The loathing of another and ones-self. I won't let her go. I wretch her face towards mine, holding her head maybe a little harder then necessary, and I make her look at me. "Kagome, there's no way I'm letting you go. I care for you _and_ Kikyo." I kiss her lightly on the lips. A gentle touch to show her I care. If it was a kiss she wanted, she sure got it.

_**How you make it so hard**_

_**How I try to pull away**_

_**How I just love you too much**_

_**How I want you to stay**_

Damnit! Why does he make it so...so god damn hard for me to push away?! He kissed me so gently, so lovingly. He goes to deepen the kiss, and I tried to resist. My body has other plans though, as I gave into temptation. He tastes wonderful...it's hard to explain. We break and look at each other. I want an answer, and I want it now.

"Which one will you choose?"

_**Melt**_

_**Melt into me**_

_**Melt away my pain**_

_**Melt, and set me free**_

_**Melt away my love for you**_

_**Melt away this lovers tune**_

_**Melt away my sorrowful tears**_

_**Melt away the end that came too soon.**_

--------------------------------------

(A/n: suspense! Lyrics are of my own creation. I know it's a little on the short side, but i thought this was a good place to end this chapter. Who will Inuyasha choose? No flames please. Review!

Jya Matta -

Anzu2)


End file.
